


Buttercup's Birthday

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Star Wars Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Buttercup is turning eight so Peter pulls out all the stop for the perfect birthday. The only thing Buttercup wants is her grandfather at her party.





	Buttercup's Birthday

“Alright, checklist!” Peter clicked his pen. “We got the cake?”  
  
“Yes,” Gamora said. “A cake shaped like R2-D2.”  
  
“We have the decorations covered?” Peter asked.  
  
“I am Groot!” Groot grinned.  
  
“I knew I could count on you buddy,” Peter gave the tree a thumbs up. “Drax, all the presents accounted for?”  
  
“I have watched these Terran gifts, and not a single one has escaped my sight,” Drax said, still staring at the pile of presents.  
  
“And we have the costume entertainers?”  
  
“They’re ready to go!” Rocket saluted.  
  
“Perfect! Buttercup’s eighth birthday is going to be perfect!”  
  
Peter took birthdays very seriously. Buttercup’s first birthday with her new family had been one hell of an event. Peter had somehow gotten Captain America and Spider-Man to come to her party. Buttercup’s cake was three layers tall, each layer with a different type of cake and icing. There had been jugglers, clowns, and even a tightrope walker. Peter had spared no expense. As they years continued, Gamora had asked Peter to tone it down a bit. And while he had, he still wanted to make sure Buttercup had the most perfect birthday parties.  
  
This year, Buttercup had asked for a Star Wars birthday. It was one of her obsessions. She had watched every single movie, had read all the comics, and each year for Halloween, she had been a Star Wars character. When she was three, she had been Leia, at age four she was Rey, and it just continued from there. The walls of her room were covered with Star War posters, and she declared that when she grew up, she was going to be a Jedi. At age eight, she had begged her parents for a Star Wars themed party. Of course, how could Peter and Gamora say no to their only daughter?  
  
They had decorated their backyard to make it look like a scene from the Star Wars movie. All the children were dressed as characters. Buttercup was Princess Leia of course. Out of all the characters, Leia still remained her all time favorite character. Their Newfoundland, Falkor, had a weapon belt around them like Chewbacca. Besides an R2-D2 cake, all the food was inspired by the movie as well: pizza bites with Stormtrooper designs, blueberry juice to resemble the blue milk from the first film, pretzel sticks dipped in icing to look like lightsabers and some scones shaped like C-3PO.  
  
Buttercup ran over to her parents. She smiled as Groot picked her up. No matter how big she got, Groot still loved to her hug. The giant tree also seemed excited. Parties always made him happy. Buttercup smiled at Groot, giving the plant a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Having fun princess?” Peter asked her.  
  
“Yes but I wanna know where Grandpa is! He isn’t here yet!”  
  
“He’ll be here.”  
  
Or at least Peter had hoped so. Yondu hadn’t shown up yet, and that made him worried. While Peter was confident that his love for Buttercup was massive, Yondu’s love for his granddaughter was unprecedented. Peter remembered the day he introduced Buttercup to Yondu. Never had Yondu smiled so much. Just like Gamora and Peter, Yondu had loved Buttercup automatically. Whenever he could, Yondu came to visit Earth to see Buttercup. And when he visited, he would bring a gift for Buttercup.  
  
Originally, Peter had been okay with it, but the gifts became more and more extravagant.   
  
At first, it had been some knick knacks like the things Yondu had on his console. Small dolls, glittery figurines, little things. But the gifts started getting bigger. He brought books, stuffed animals, larger dolls and before Peter knew it, Yondu was buying Buttercup a space motorcycle. One that she would never use as long as Peter was alive. There were times that Peter had to tell Yondu not to bring Buttercup anything and if he did, it would have to be something safe and not alive.   
  
“You’re worried.” Gamora suddenly said.  
  
“What? Me? Worried? I’m not worried!”   
  
“Peter, how many times I have told you that you are a terrible liar?”  
  
“Many times,” Peter sighed. “I’m a bit worried that Yondu is going to do something over the top for Buttercup’s birthday.”  
  
“You know he does it out of love right?”  
  
“Gamora, last birthday, he bought Buttercup, a dog without telling us.”  
  
“Yes, and she loves that dog."  
  
“We had to build to build a doghouse.”  
  
“Peter, he’ll come, and he’ll have a great gift. Why are you worried?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Peter sighed. “I’m just worried that he’s going to bring something that might terrify the other children. We don’t need Buttercup’s friends being scared shitless and their parents trying to sue us. You remember Billy Baker right?”  
  
“We don’t need to talk about Billy Baker,” Gamora sighed. “Peter, just trust him. I know he’s a bit---unconventional but you know he loves Buttercup right?”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“Alright, the party can officially start! I’m here!”  
  
Yondu appeared with the biggest grin on his face. Groot placed Buttercup down, and she ran over to her grandfather.   
  
“Happy birthday sugar!” Yondu picked her up. “Look at you, dressed as Princess Lee Lee.”

“Grandpa,” Buttercup giggled. “It’s Princess Leia!”  
  
“Isn’t that what I said? Princess Leeway!”  
  
“You came! I was afraid you wouldn’t show up!” Buttercup said.  
  
“I’m just running late because Kraglin and I had to go pick up your present,” Yondu assured. “It took us a while, but we finally got her.”  
  
Kraglin was carrying a small cat carrier. He placed it down on the ground and opened it up. A small black kitten came out of it. Buttercup gasped as the kitten mewed, rubbing against Yondu’s leg.  
  
“A KITTY!” Buttercup exclaimed. “  
  
“Happy birthday darlin’!”  
  
“She’s beautiful!” Buttercup said as Yondu set her down. “And she’s mine?”  
  
“Yeah but you know the deal,” Yondu crouched down. “You gotta take care her like you take care of Falkor. Got it?”  
  
“I promise I’ll take care of her!” Buttercup picked up the cat. “She’s adorable! Daddy, look! A kitty!”  
  
“Yeah, I see her,” Peter smiled, but he was looking at Yondu. “Isn’t that great? Another animal for us to feed.”  
  
“You’ll be happy to know, I paid for the cat’s veterinary bills up to five years,” Yondu said. “And I already bought a litter box for the small critter.”  
  
“She really is beautiful Yondu,” Gamora said with a smile. “Thank you.”  
  
“I’m going to name her Carrie!” Buttercup said. “After Miss Carrie Fisher who played Leia!”

"I think Carrie would be very flattered," Peter grinned. "She really is beautiful."

"Now, where is the cake?" Yondu rubbed his hands together.

"My cake is R2-D2 this year!"

"Ah, that little robot feller? I always liked him, R2-Three Dude."

"Grandpa, you're so silly! It's R2-D2!" Buttercup giggled.

"See? You have no reason to be worried." Gamora said with a grin.

"I'm just happy it wasn't a horse." Peter said.

"Don't give him ideas."  
  
  



End file.
